Howdy, Friends!
"Howdy, Friends!" is the 18th episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. Plot While they are all playing "cowboys," a tumbling tumbleweed transports Barney and the children to a dude ranch. The kids try on Western clothes, have a chuck-wagon dinner, and see what modern cowboys do thanks to the Adventure Screen. Special guests Riders in the Sky sing a Western song. Educational Theme: The Work and Life of a Cowboy/Cowgirl Stories: '''None Cast *Barney *Keesha *Jeff *Hannah *Chip *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #Why #My Jeans are Always Blue #Old Dan Tucker #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #Get Along Little Doggies #How Does He Yodel #I Love You Trivia *This is the first and only time a real music group has appeared on the show. *Barney stops playing his guitar for the rest of "My Jeans are Always Blue". *Barney wears the same cowboy costume as he did in Barney's Halloween Party. *Chip wear the same clothes from ABC Animals and I Would Like To Be A Police Officer. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Makes The Team!, Animal Antics, Making A Move!, Goes To Hollywood, Telling The Truth, A Scavenger Hunt, Subway To The Library, Roller Skating, Sailing Around The Island, I Can Be A Office Worker, I Like To Be A Hero, Colors Fish Has Red, Yellow, Black, White & Blue, 123 Learn, The Big Chase, Making New Friends, The Lonely Little Number, I Would Like To Be A Baker, Colors Are Fun!, Are You My Neighbor?, Blue is Frustrated, Stephen Gets Lots, A Different Kinds of Homes In The World, Barney in Jumpstart: The Movie (SuperMalechi's version), The Yankee Doodle Mouse, There Twins Ashley has a Twin!, Magenta Gets Glasses, Cousins, The Big Barnyard Show, Bats What I Like About the South and Hansel and Gretel. And a short hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from The Lion and The Mouse, It Is Autumn!, I Like To Be An Artist and Let's Play a Game!. And a hairstyle. *Keesha wear the same clothes from The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser, Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies, Going for a Car Ride and Nick is Little. And a pony tail. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "I Can Be A Pilot!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "A Veternarian: A Doctor For Animals". *This is the first time Jeff and Chip appear together, and the only time they leave at the same time. Clip from '''Howdy, Friends! # Barney Theme Song (Let's Go for a Ride!'s version) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Let's Go for a Ride!) # Hi Clip is a Sheriff (Barney's Beach Party) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Barney's Beach Party) # I'll need a horse race! Hannah is a miss! To ride clear around town! (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Sharing is Caring! and Look at Me, I'm 3!) # Let's Go for a House Race! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Ready, Set, Go!) # Barney comes to life (Ready, Set, Go!) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Ready, Set, Go!) # All Winners (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Let's Play Games!) # Barney Why? (2003 Version) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Barney's Best Manners: Your Invation to Fun!) # Miss Etta and Scooter is a Cow Squirrel! Miss Etta! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Play Ball!) # Using Imagine Cowboys! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from The Queen Of Make-Believe) # Follow That Tumpledd!!! (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from It's Showtime!) #Howdy Barney!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Barney's Big Surprise!) #IN fact in show!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Let's Go to the Zoo) #SHow for the cowboys!!!!!!!! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from BJ's Really Cool House!) #Barney My Jeans Are Always Blue (1999 version) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Barney's A Great Day for Learning!) #Let's visit some Ranches!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Stop! Go!) #Beans and biscuits (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Eat, Drink and Be Healthty! and Down on Barney's Farm) #Barney Old Dan Turker (1998 version) (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Let's eat some beans and biscuits (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Barney's Beach Party) #Lots of things!!!!!!! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Squares, Squares Everywhere!) #The Adventure Screen all About Cowboys! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Gone Fishing!) #The Adventure Screen dissappear (Brushing Up On Teeth) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) #Guitar! (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from A World of Friends!) #Barney Turkey and The Straw (2003 Version) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Squares, Squares Everywhere!) #I'll show you at horse!!!!! (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Red, Yellow and Blue! and Five Kinds Of Fun!) (These are Episode 7) #Hannah ride on a horse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus and Camera Safari (episode)) #Barney Get Along Little Doggies (1996 version) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Run, Jump, Skip and Sing!) #Let's go visit!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Hop To It!) #Riders In The Sky arrive!!!!!!!! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! (with the audio) and Audio from On The Move and Gone Fishing!) #I'll Show you Riders in the Sky (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) #Barney Fall Song (Riders In The Sky) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Four Seasons Day! (episode)) #Always use good manners!!! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from A Splash Party, Please!) #Always Be Polite!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from The Backyard Show!) #Goodbye Riders in the Sky! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe!) #Back home!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) # Miss Etta & Scooter HOWDY!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Down On Barney's Farm) # Hannah says "I Had Fun!". (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Barney I love you Part 47 (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Room for Everyone and Colors Pink) # Let's Start the Horse Race! (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode), Going Places!, Once Upon a Time (home video), Barney in Concert and Colors Pink) # Jeff says "No Way!". (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Once Upon a Time (home video)) # Leaving!! Riding (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Barney in Concert and Colors Pink) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (That Makes Me Mad!'s version) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from That Makes Me Mad!) # Barney comes to play (Day & Night!) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Day & Night!) # Barney Says Segment (Howdy, Friends!) (The Complete Episode!) # And remember, I Love You! (Hats Off to BJ!'s version) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Hats Off To BJ!) # Barney End Credits (Snack Time!"s version) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Snack Time!) *'Complete Episode' Audio from Howdy, Friends! # Barney Theme Song (Howdy, Friends!'s version) (Clip from and A Fountain of Fun! Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Hi Luci! (Howdy, Friends!) (Clip from Hi, Neighbor! (episode) and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Howdy For Ready!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Riff to the Rescue and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #OK!! (Clip from Barney in Outer Space! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Kids is Riding! (Clip from Home Sweet Homes! and Audio from Howdy, Friends! and Any Way You Slice It) #Barney comes to life (Howdy, Friends!) (Clip from Up We Go! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #WIN! (Clip from Let's Play Games! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Barney Why? (1998 version) (Clip from Easy, Breezy Day! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Scooter and Miss Etta Masterpice!!!!!!! (Clip from You've Got To Have Art! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Use Imagine!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Imagine That! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Let's March!!!! (Clip and audio from Barney's Halloween Party! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Jeff Howdy!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from You Can Do It! (episode) and Audio from Howdy, Friends! and That Makes Me Mad!) #Get ready to go home!!!!!! (Clip and audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Showtime!!!!! (Clip from It's Showtime! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Barney My Jeans Are Always Blue (1998 version) (Clip from Barney's A Great Day for Learning! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Let's go visit some Greece!!!!!! (Clip from Sweeter Than Candy! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Foods!!!! (Clip and audio from The Magic Lamp! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Yup!!!!!!! (Clip from What A World We Share and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Barney Old Dan Turker (1998 version) (Clip and audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Eat Some Soup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Eat, Drink And Be Healthy! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Lots of things!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Squares, Squares Everywhere! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #The Adventure Screen all about Zoo (Howdy, Friends!) (Clip from Who's Who At The Zoo? and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #The Adventure Screen dissappear (Howdy, Friends!) (Clip from Ready, Set, Go! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Playing The Music!!! (Clip from Let's Make Music! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Barney Turkey And The Straw (Barney Version) (1998 version) (Clip from Squares, Squares Everywhere! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Let's start it! (Clip and audio from Lights! Camera! Action! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Let's Ride A Horse!!!!!!! (Clip from Riff to the Rescue and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Barney Get Along Little Doggies (1998 version) (Clip from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #let's go see the Germany! (Clip and audio from A World of Friends! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Ella Jenkins comes to visit (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from A Very Special Mouse!, Aunt Rachel is Here! and Howdy, Friends! These are from Season 5 are from Produced by: Linda Houston, Directed by: Steven Feldman and Witten by: Stephen White, Troy Charles and Perri Verdino-Gates) #Aquiruum fishses!!!! (Clip and audio from Gone Fishing! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #How Does He Yodel (Clip from Four Seasons Day! (episode) and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) (Fall Song)) #ALways using good manners!!!! (Clip from The Magic Words and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Use best manners (Clip and audio from Let's Show Respect! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) #Elf leave (Clip and audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from A Very Special Mouse!, Howdy, Friends!, Barney's Band! and Colors All Around! (episode) (These originally uploaded by: Supernoise) #Back!!!!!!!! (Clip from Waiting for Santa and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # Baby Bop and BJ Home on the Range when sings leaving!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from Howdy, Friends! and What's In A Name?) # Danny says "We Had A Fun Day, Barney!". (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # Barney I love You (Howdy Friends' version) (Clip from Let's Play School! and Audio from Howdy, Friends! and Splish! Splash!) # Hee-Haa - Cowboy! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # Tina says "Yeah!". (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LAUGH! SNUNK! (Clip from Books Are Fun! (episode) and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # Butterfly away (Clip and audio from Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Audio from Let's Play School! and Howdy, Friends!) # Let's Ride away Ride them cowboys and cowgirls! HEEHAA! (Clip from An Adventure In Make-Believe and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # Barney I love you (Lights Off's Season 1's version) (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose!, The One and Only You! and Howdy, Friends!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Howdy, Friends!) (Clip from That Makes Me Mad! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # Barney comes to play (Howdy, Friends!) (Clip from Sharing is Caring! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # Barney Says Segment (Howdy, Friends!) (The Complete Episode!) # And remember, I Love You! (Howdy, Friends!'s version) (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) # Barney End Credits (Howdy, Friends!'s version) (Clip from A Different Kind of Mystery and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) *'Complete Episode' The Adventure Screen dissappear (Brushing Up On Teeth) (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) (Complete Episode) Part 1 & 2 Finally on August 2018 (2001 Version) Part 1 to 29 Coming Soon for Missing Parts (2002 Version) Part 1 to 18 Coming Soon on YouTube (2006 Version) Part 1 to 35 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Spanish Version) Part 1 to 32 Coming Soon on YouTube (Canada Version) Part 1 to 32 Coming Soon on YouTubeCategory:Barney & Friends Second Generation